Power of Confession
by NinjaLink
Summary: It took her awhile to decide. It was time… she, Rain, confessed to Domon that she “admired” his enthusiasm and endurance for what he wants. Being surprised and anxious, he knows what he wants now, but does she? Warning: Contains "Intimiate Scene"


**04-16-09...Author's Recent Note:** I FINALLY got somewhere onto posting this and more. Hooray! Now, instead of reading my Naruto fan fic, people (over 18) can read another one of mine. Long ago, I used to have several fics posted, but I took them down to edit them...but I didn't do that. I only made more and more until I ran out of ideas, so...I hope you enjoyed this one and the ones coming soon. This Summer will definitely will a spit fire of fanfictions from me. I've also been meaning to post this a while back too. LoL :)

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own G-Gundam, it's characters, the company, and so on. I do, however, own this fanfiction.

~*~*~*~*~

Summary: It took her awhile to decide. It was time… she, Rain, confessed to Domon that she "admired" his enthusiasm and endurance for what he wants. Being surprised and anxious, he knows what he wants now, but does she?

_After the confession…_

They were in the weight room, looking at each other in a completely new perspective. He sat there on the bench press, still bewildered from her sentimental words. She stood in front of him, uneasy about what she committed. Her eyes stared off onto the ground as if her life depended upon it. Her arms were crossed and her knees were timid. He leaned forward with his elbows on his knees and stared down at her feet.

Her eyes couldn't peer over to the shirtless man. He grumbled and broke the silence. "You're serious, aren't you?" He made it sound more like a quote than an actual question. She couldn't look at him for what she had done. She felt her arms tingle with goose bumps; his skin felt the sudden chill exposed off from her.

"Rain…" She heard her name, but dared not to look at him. She couldn't bear the thought of his comments entering her ears. She knew she was first to cave, and from that, she knew Domon…she knew he wouldn't take it seriously. She knew…he wouldn't understand and that he would rub it off as if it never happened. "Rain." He stated, "Speak to me will you?"

She didn't even let out a sigh; she just stood there. He shook his head from his impatience. "Rain, you're getting on my nerves," Domon slapped his hands on his knees, "Say something now or else!" She flinched at his words…and then she knew it. He didn't feel the same way. Her eyes slowly felt the straining water come to her. She felt her gut twist in an uneasy dance.

"I'm sorry, Domon…" Her voice scratched. Quickly within her rate of speed, she turned around to leave. But…a force restrained her. She felt a grasp on her left forearm, and it stayed there tightly. Within relieving a gasp of the ambush, her body was pulled back by the force. She tripped on her own feet, was forcefully twisted to face the man, and landed on the hard surface of the bench press.

Her eyes were wide. Her lips quivered while gazing at the black-haired warrior. "What are you sorry for?" He rested his hands onto her shoulders to relax her from the sudden fear. "For…for what I said…" Her eyes looked off to the side. He felt a sly grin tickle his lips. "What's so wrong with what you said?" She looked at him and back to the side. "I…thought I said something wrong to you…" Out of nowhere, his voice overruled hers…with a loud and playful chuckle?!

To hear his voice laugh at her…she didn't glare at him. She didn't growl or hiss or even make a ruthless backfire of a comment. She only watched him enjoy his humor…and she released a sudden tear slide down her cheek. Her throat was caught on the awkward sorrow; she then huffed in a pity cry, right in front of the man she least wanted to see her stain her cheeks. He stopped and watched her in return, but with a grin.

"There's nothing that you did wrong, Rain…" In the instant, he slid his hand over her tear-stained cheek, wiped the drop away with his thumb…and leaned forward, lightly pressing his lips against hers. She couldn't reach for a gasp at his action. She didn't stop him from his deed and instead…claimed it. She followed along with the firm kiss while he sunk deeply into it. The world she once knew grew slightly brighter than ever.

His free arm trialed down to her hip and pulled her in closer. She jittered while sitting in front of him, unknowing what to do with her petite hands. Continuing with the kiss, he soothed her tongue with his own. He softly caressed hers with a short fiery of heat down her spine. Under that heated breath, she quietly moaned at his manner. He felt the low vibrations from her voice and grinned while still relaxing her.

Her breath choked as his tongue tickled hers, and she broke the kiss. "Domon…you…" He watched her huff in and out her lack of breath, "took…my breath away…" He smirked and cupped his hands behind her ears. "You didn't think I could do that, huh?" He asked her quietly in her ear, "All the arguing was practice after all." She looked back into his eyes; and there it was, that look that told her that she thought would never come.

"But," his eyebrow arched up in curiosity, "I've been talking…the most out…of the arguments. Wouldn't that mean…" His smirk grew wide. "And that means what?" She blushed as he lightly pressed her lips. "I…don't want to say it." His gaze grew for a hurried action from her. "Then show it." His words encouraged her as she leaned forward closer to him again.

She closed her eyes, inhaled a deep breath, and pressed her lips very lightly on his. He chuckled under his breath, knowing she was too shy to deepen in unless he did so. His hands slipped to the back of her head and suppressed her kiss to extend. Her eyes shot open once again, and gradually fluttered back to close. Her tongue worked harder than before, carefully exploring his mouth with gentle massages and dances.

Her kiss…was different, Domon thought. It wasn't rushed or put off, but it was more constricting from within. It wasn't held back, but was controlled. Being distracted, her cold touch met his heated body. Those hands of hers timidly crawled up his chest and onto his shoulders. With that, he quickly released his hands from her head and down to her waist just to pull her much closer. She winced from his feat and grew hot from touching each other's chests.

Their kiss fastened quickly as his desire took over hers. She couldn't stop him from grasping the pleasure; she wanted it just as bad. His tongue was jammed into her mouth furiously as she was losing her breath. It was a heated battle and she was losing. Her fingers gradually weakened and her head became dizzy. She…couldn't take much longer; she needed rest. In the nick of time, he pulled back and deeply panted and licking his lips.

She became weak and limp as his arms reached around to her back to hold her steady. He gazed at her, and his grin became seductive. She was vulnerable and abnormal compared to her regular self. One of his hands began to rub her back as the other one…slid up her skirt, crawled under, and caressed her breast. She moaned and blushed as that gloved hand touched her. Her nipple hardened under his palm and his finger tips soothed her.

"Domon…" She moaned his name. He smirked and leaned her forward to rest against him. "You don't have a bra on…" His words tickled her ears, and she only blushed more, "Did you know this was coming?" She shook her head gently while it rested on his shoulder. "Do you mind?" His hand let go of her breast and grabbed the bottom of the skirt. She didn't answer as he continued without permission.

He pulled the dress over her body, revealing her bare breasts to his eyes. He groaned as he felt her breasts gently rubbed against his chest. She slightly smiled at how pleased Domon was. His eyes gazed at them as his hand reached back up to them and lightly cupped one in his hand. She winced and flinched within his hold.

He was flattered at how curvaceous and thin she was. Her hips were slightly wide, but complimented her elfin waist. Her thin arms hung from her sides, hands pressed down on the edges of the bench press, and her round shoulders stiffened. She was completely different it seemed, showing vulnerability and bashfulness, yet she was still conscious of her actions. It was just like her.

His hand gracefully caressed her bosom as his thumb rubbed her nipple. She watched his hand continue the actions, and felt her womanhood dampen quickly as the seconds passed. She moaned her breath away, letting his own excitement build up inside. Domon stopped rubbing her breast and quickly pulled her in to kiss her parted lips. She was ready this time and her hands found their way to his waistline of his pants.

Her fingernails accidentally caused him to twitch, which only quickened the kiss. His hands fell to her undergarments and blindly accessed them. Domon pulled away and stared down at his hands. "Domon!" She was hushed with a choke of air. He moved his hand into her panties more, and searched for her womanhood. His eyes stared back at hers as his grin grew wide when he found her damp innocence.

"You're really wet, Rain…" He stated as he rubbed her clitoris. She gasped and weakened from its seductive pleasure. "Domon…" She moaned his name as he leaned close to her face. "I didn't think you could get so wet…" He quoted as his index and middle fingers inserted into her purity. She yelled in surprise and his fingers entered and exited her body quickly, "Damn, you're tight." He pressed his lips against hers to relax her from the suffering pleasure.

Her innocence dampened more and more as his kiss warmed her up. She felt her body heat up as he intentionally fastened his pace into her. She wanted it to stop, so she could accept something much better than this. Her hands quickly grasped tightly onto his shoulders and clawed his skin. He grunted and pulled back from the kiss to hiss at her. She stared back at him, with innocent eyes and licked her lips.

He couldn't stop her from such foreplay, but he smirked in honor of her bold move. "I…had to stop you," Rain's hands dropped down to his chest, "You were…getting me…really wet." He grinned at her. "That's the point. You don't want to get wet?" She blushed as his hands removed themselves and traced a crooked line up her chest. "I…do, but…" Her lip quivered as his recently wet fingers left the remaining traces of her juices onto her nipple.

"Lean back." He commanded, and she did. He smirked while leaning forward and down onto her. He faced the traces of her juices and licked the path clean that led to her bosom. She winced and gasped as his tongue circled around her hard nipple. Her body flinched when his lips caressed around the knob. "Domon, stop! Please!" She told him, but he didn't hesitate at all.

Her hands found their way behind his head and entangled into his hair. Domon sucked her nipple hard before she pulled him away and kissed him. He melted in her kiss; her heated breath eased him with furious passion and sensation. His hands went straight for her breasts again, but she stopped him. She stopped herself from continuing the contact and looked into his eyes. "What's wrong?" He asked her with a whisper.

She didn't say anything, and got off the bench press they both sat up. His eyebrows curled downward in a slight bit of disappointment. She stood in front of him and blushed. She peeled away her jacket and slipped her magenta dress off slowly. "Whoa…" His eyes widen from her seduction. She blushed as her chest was fully exposed and nothing to cover her anymore. She then reached her hands to her undergarments and gradually pushing them down until they fell off of her completely.

His jaw dropped slightly as she stood completely bare in front of him. Her body was slightly red due to her extreme blushing. She crossed her arms in front of her breasts and looked down at him. "It was getting hot in here…" She whimpered the excuse from her lips. He chuckled and stood up off the bench press. "Come here." He waved his hand out to her. She stared down at his hand and back up at him.

"No…you come here." She reversed his words. To his entertainment, he grinned and walked up to her like she demanded. She looked up at him and down at his pants. "You're taking them off." He quoted with her eyes widen in shock. "What?" He grabbed her wrists and pinned her back into the wall behind her. "Gah!" She cried out with his body pressing against hers. She stared up at him and was interrupted with his kiss.

She grew tender as he released her hands. Quickly, yet timidly she grabbed the zipper of his pants and unzipped them, and then felt his stiff manhood brush against her hand. She gasped under the kiss and immediately stroked him within the moment of surprise. He choked on the kiss and grunted at her touch. He unlocked the kiss and watched her stroke him.

"Damn…" He commented as her petite hand fondled his member. He pushed her hand away from him and took the second to remove his pants completely. She flushed as he stood finally bare in front of her. His hands reached beneath her thighs and pushed her off her feet. Her back was against the wall, her legs were spread and were dangled to her sides in the air, and her hands were resting on his shoulders.

Her lips were parted as he held her up; he watched her be amazed at the strength he had. "Are you ready?" He seductively whispered to her. Her eyes grew droopy with satisfaction and nodded her head. He grinned and aimed himself; she watched him. Slowly he stuffed himself into her, letting her whimper at the pain of her hymen stretching. Her eyes covered in tears from the breaking pain; he leaned his forehead down onto hers. "I don't…want to hurt you, Rain…"

She rested her palm against his cheek, "Do it anyway…Gah!" She yelped after feeling the hymen tear again, "I want this, Domon. Give it to me." He kissed her before focusing on forcing himself into her. They both watched him enter her, and there it was. She cried out in pain as he was sheathed completely in her. "Damn, Domon," She cursed, "You're really deep inside me. Oh, my gosh…" He kissed her cheek and pulled back out of her slightly and then back in.

Within each thrust she gasped at the pain and his size. He took it slowly as she dampened more. The moans she breathed out tickled his excitement for pleasure. Within the slow actions, he fastened himself into her and with each faster thrust; her moans grew longer and more struck. "Domon…" She moaned his name again and again as his invasion was reigned over by her juices.

The tight closure around him aroused his enjoyment. Her vulnerability seeped into his seductions and processed him to push harder into her. His power was forced into her, letting her know how much he can handle. "Oh Domon…" She groaned loudly as he began to pound her roughly. Her juices dripped downward on his member, leaving her mark onto him.

"Damn it, Rain…" He moaned as his authority over her grew overcoming. "Harder, Domon…harder!" Her voice urged him with great intensity. His body steadied its force on releasing into her so soon. But he didn't let it pressure so soon; he continued to impulse her up against the wall. Her legs were numbing from the lack of blood flow rushing to them and her chest was drenched in sweat. She didn't let it get to her though.

"Domon, I…I'm," She exhaled the speech after each thrust, "I think…I'm going to cum!" He didn't stop thrusting into her, but he leaned forward to passionately kiss her. She took it in like she did for his manhood. Slowly he gradually slowed down for her to eventually stopping and let her feet touch the ground again. His hands crawled up under her hand and held her close. She could still felt his member trapped inside her as her legs gained consciousness.

Her hands rested on his shoulders as his tightly held her around her back. They both backed off from the kiss and rested their foreheads against each others. "I don't want it to be over…" He stated with a heavy pant. She reached her left hand to the back of his head and the other down to their connection point. "Me neither…" She answered back in breathed.

He smirked and pulled out of her slowly, letting her feel her innocence close again. She moaned while he led her to the floor. He lied her down on her back and hovered over her. She looked up at him and he smiled. He quickly looked down to her womanhood and separated her legs more. He focused on aiming into her and reached one hand down to play with her clitoris. She groaned and divided her lips from the arousal.

He backed away from her and held her legs up by holding her ankles apart. He stared down at her innocence and pushed his member deep into once again. "Ah!…Domon!" She moaned his name loudly. He paced himself like before, but harder. He pressured deep within her, trying to completely cover his manhood in her juices and entrance. In and out, he went; having her tighten her walls all around him again.

Her moans and breathes aroused him, revealing his job was successfully working. From the tip of his member, he could feel the wall that blocked him from going any further. She gazed at him with squinted eyes and watched his deed. He glanced up at her and smirked and pummeled more without hesitation. Her face grew more crimson, her hands began to twitch, and her legs became numb.

Her juices surrounded her womanhood and his member, uncertain whether or not, she'll ever release herself like she said earlier. "Oh…Domon!" She was suddenly turned to lie on her side, finally then realizing he was getting her sideways. She bit her bottom lip at the new position, satisfied with his seduction. Harder and harder, faster and faster; his breathing grew heavy and uneven. Sweat was falling off of his forehead and onto her legs.

As he pounded into her, her breasts waved in motion to his thrusting. She licked her lips; soon it grew mouthwatering and thirsty for more. It was too much; she had to stop him for her throat thirsted for his member. "Domon!" She hollered and sat up to push him away. He lost his balance and was immediately pulled out of her and against the wall. Before he could even think about what she was about to do, she leaned down in front of his manhood and latched her lips around the head.

He groaned from the sudden movements of her tongue wavering around. Her tongue danced on his tip, cleaning every area her tongue could find. His hands had clung into fists beside him as one of her hands reached around his base and stroked firmly. His right hand found the courage to rest it behind her head and gently pushed her mouth down onto his manhood. She winced, but then warmed up to its size. She sucked up and down on it; letting her tongue taste him and her juices that were drenched onto him.

"Oh damn…Rain…" He moaned her name as she sucked harder and faster. His hand behind her head tangled itself in her brown hair. She moaned quietly as she went down deeper on him; so much, it was completely in her mouth. His eyes widen as her saliva was then drenched on him instead of her juices. She licked the tip before she straddled him and let its stiffness be sheathed within her.

He smiled and kissed her again while her arms hugged his neck. Slowly she stroked her clitoris to relief herself of the orgasm. Within that, the short time kiss was broken as she gasped her climax out of herself. Her sweet juices covered over his manhood, letting its warm substance soothe him into releasing. "Let me have it, Domon…" She whispered and rubbed the base of his member for the finishing blow, "I want it in me…"

Her words caused him to groan and lean his head over her shoulder. She gasped as she felt his hot orgasm flow into her, letting it mix with her own. "Aww…there's so much…" She whispered passed her lips, "Oh my gosh, Domon…" Its entry tingled deeply within as it leaked out of her innocence. Both were panting their hearts out; letting each other enjoy the last of their connection until later. His arms continued to hold her as hers embraced around his neck.

As they combined, Domon pulled himself out while Rain regained her purity back. They leaned their foreheads together once again. "Domon, I don't," Rain began to tell him, "know what…to say to you now." His eyes peered down at hers, and his lips curled into a smile. "Do you want to say something?" He asked her with a calm tone. "I want to…but what do I say?"

He grinned, "Tell me what…you think I want to hear. You're the smart one…remember? Read my mind." She gently smiled and kissed his nose. "Will…you stay with me? I don't want…to be alone again." He nodded lightly and replied, "Yeah." She continued. "Will you…keep this between us and no one else?" He nodded lightly and replied, "Yeah." She finished her routine of questions with a grin, "May we do this later tonight?" He smirked before he kissed her, he replied, "Yeah, but…how about every night for now on?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's Note: Enjoyed it, my fellow readers? Hope you did. It think I went a little far on it? Yes? No? I don't think so. R & R if you have the chance. Oh! If for those who don't know what the hymen is; it's a thin membrane that completely covers the vagina. It rips (and hurts!) when having sex for the first few times and even if you're in gymnastics, it'll rip just a little too. If this was TMI, then I'm glad to be of service to teach the world of these perverted things. LoL XD Let me know if I have any grammar or spelling errors, please.

_Typed: December 6, 2008_

_Edited: December 20 and 28, 2008_


End file.
